


Kitten

by fangirl_haven



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Nightclub shenanigans, Possessive Bakugou, petnames, possesivness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_haven/pseuds/fangirl_haven
Summary: I picked this up from TikTok but here it is!AGED UP BAKUGOUYou and Katsuki like to play games with eachother and tonight was one of those days. After a hard week you both decide to play a make shift game of cat and mouse. Of course it ends just as pleasurable as you thought it would, but what’s the fun in only playing for the prize?
Relationships: Katsuki Bakugou/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is more intense than I intended it to be. But here’s some warnings: choking, degradation, petnames, use of slut, primal play/ reader is female/ possessiveness, kind’ve graphic smut 
> 
> This took longer than I meant it to but I wanted it to be a good one. I hope you enjoy! Comments and requests are much appreciated.  
> -niki

You and Katsuki had hard weeks. His job as a pro Hero had gotten more stressful than usual. He had gotten sidetracked by minor villains, causing disturbances. The higher up Heros like Hawks, Endeavor, and his former teacher Eraserhead. You knew the minor inconveniences frustrated him more than he let on. You had your own stressful week at the school. Your students were more energetic and less obedient. You loved them dearly but sometimes you wished they would just shut up and let you speak. It was the beginning of your weekend, and from what Kat had told you his agency would allow him two days rest. The both of you had made plans to go out and blow off some steam. You both had only had time for quick moments of intimacy, and the need for him to dominate you had become overwhelming. Like always the two of you had discussed your limits beforehand, him reminding you of your safeword. You had only needed to use it once, but he knew your body well enough to know if you could take more or not.   
At the moment you were exfoliating in the shower. Taking your time to pamper yourself, you shaved, exfoliated and took care of the things that had been bugging you lately. You had your outfit picked out, the black dress form fitting and hinting at what you had in mind for later. In your opinion the dress looked more like a bondage dress more than a party dress but, you knew it would have the desired effect. Washing yourself down and washing your hair you stepped out of the shower stretching. Drying yourself off you examined yourself in the mirror, frowning at the lack of love bites from your lover.   
Speaker of the devil, Bakugou waltzed into your shared bathroom, hands finding your hips possessively.   
“How about we skip the club and stay in?” He asked, kissing your neck. You shivered slightly at the contact, considering it for a moment. You knew the hunt was exactly what he needed, and you shook your head slightly.   
“And miss my only chance to misbehave? Not a chance,” you said with a smirk. You heard something akin to a growl, and smiled.   
“You sure you’re up for this?” Bakugou asked seriously, “ I won’t go easy on you.”  
“I’d hope you were more bite than bark,” you said, eyes meeting his in the mirror. You were purposely riling him up, it would make his release so much more pleasurable.   
“You wanna keep being a little smartass teddy bear?” He growled, a hand wrapping around your throat lightly.   
“What are you gonna do about it?” You questioned, eyes fluttering as he tightened his grip.   
“Don’t test me,” he breathed. He was right where you wanted him and he knew it.   
“Let’s hope you can walk the walk as well as you can talk the talk.” His eyes narrowed, jaw clenching. Taking a breath he released your neck, pinching your cheek slightly.   
“Just remember you asked for it,” he said before walking out of the bathroom. Your cheeks were slightly flushed, but you didn’t mind. You had nothing to hide with how much he turned you on.   
Once you were dry you wriggled into the dress, sighing once you had it on. The material seemed to stick to your skin, making it slightly harder. You started on your makeup, going for an intense cat eye and some red lipstick. Pulling on your fishnets you fixed your hair, not doing much to it knowing he would be pulling it tonight. Once you decided you were presentable, you walked out of the bathroom and pulled on your heels. Spraying a bit of his cologne you examined your handiwork one last time. Sometimes you forgot how attractive you were, but you were once again reminded of it. You caught a glimpse of Katsuki behind you, looking delicious as usual. The jeans he wore hugged his ass just right, the deep v of his shirt showing just enough of his gorgeous pecs. His chains and rings giving him the look that he could fuck your shit up and you adored it.   
“Katsuki, are- are you wearing eyeliner?” You breathed, throat going dry.  
“Maybe, do you like it?” He asked, raising a brow. You swallowed, nodding slowly. “Did I break you kitten?” He asked gently, he chuckled. He grabbed a few bills out of his wallet, enough to get in and open a generous tab for the two of you. You had shivered at his pet name, the name in specific, only used for serious scenes.   
“I’m just surprised is all,” you said with a nod. “But...I like it,” you said with a nod. He smirked slightly.  
“Lets go.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
The pulsing music and bright lights welcomed you and your lover. Bakugou looked at you, giving you a slight nod. With a slight smile, you waltzed ahead, giving him one last look before disappearing into the crowd. You allowed your hips to sway to the music, eyes closing slightly. Your gaze fell onto a girl, she had to have been no younger than you, her black hair matching nice with her tanned skin. From what you could see she had tattoos and facial piercings, giving her a ‘don’t fuck with me’ look. Her eyes found yours, only then did you realize you’d been staring a bit too long. She smirked slightly, the look on her face giving you the feeling she was the dominant one. The two of you met halfway, her hands finding your hips.   
“You here with anyone?” She asked, her voice making you shiver slightly. You nodded, not trusting your voice to speak between Katsuki’s teasing and the promise of what was to come. “You looking for some trouble,” she asked gently, and you were unsure how she had any idea what kind of game you were playing.   
“You could say that,” you said with a nod, voice even. She chuckled softly, pulling you a little closer to her.   
“I can give you trouble,” she breathed, close enough that you could feel her breath on your ear. You smiled at that, turning so your back was to her. You were all for teasing, but you didn’t want to give way to anything more. You didn’t know the song that was playing, though the bass was low and even, having a good beat to dance too. You felt comfortable with her, knowing she knew you weren’t up for grabs. You felt more at ease with women anyway, they didn’t seem as predatory to you. A few moments later you found yourself grinding back on her, eyes scanning the crowd to find your lover.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Bakogou rested back against the bar, eyes watching you. It had taken him a bit to find you, the lights and bodies making it no easier. But once he did he almost regret it. He watched your hips sway against her, her hands resting where his should be. He watched as a hand drifted to your throat as a tease, whether it was for you or him he didn’t know. You seemed to be enjoying yourself which made it all the worse, and so much better. He knew when your gaze fell on him, and the feeling of possessiveness surged through him. But he knew it was too soon. You smiled, tongue grazing your teeth, tilting your head back to expose your neck. The neck that he loved to kiss and bite, leaving your breathless for him. He gripped his glass tight enough for cracks to form, going unnoticed by him. You looked at him once more before stepping away and disappearing again into the crowd.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Confidence was something that was hard for you to find sometimes. But with Bakugou that was never an issue. He made you feel beautiful, and sexy, and important, and wanted in ways you never knew even existed. You knew what you were doing, and you loved the gaze he was giving you, the hunger in his eyes. The way he didn’t bat an eye at other women. You left the women you had been dancing with, eyes falling to another victim of your scheme. You knew they would rile him up. He was alone at the moment, enjoying himself. You hated to intrude, but you knew most guys didn’t mind a pretty woman on them. You slowly entered his space, waiting until his gaze finally fell on you. He gave you a smile, offering you a hand. His grip wasn’t tight or possessive, but loose and welcoming. A dancer's grip. You found yourself to be correct as the way he danced with you was slow and sensual, a dance for enjoyment beyond grinding. A breath of fresh air for you. You loved going to the club every once and awhile, but the connection between two people dancing was something you could live for. His hands danced over your skin as the two of you moved together, in a makeshift tango of sorts. Faster and less coordinated but you had to make due with the music you had. He pulled you closer, fingers finding your chin.   
“You dance?” He asked looking at you.  
“I dabbled,” you replied, turning away from him, to continue your seduction. You realized he was playing off of you, his movements feeding from yours, giving you control. You decided to level up the playing field, taking a had of his to wrap it around your waist, dangerously low. To others your dance would seem sensual, but appropriate. But the way your body moved was nothing akin to sensual, but rather sexual only to those who knew. Your fingers roamed your own skin, ass grazing your partners zipper. You knew bakugou was possessive, and the thoughts of what he would do to you caused heat to pool in your abdomen. After a moment of dancing you looked for him again, eyes finding him, a whimper falling from your lips. You couldn’t tell if he was angered or aroused, probably a mix of both knowing him. He beckoned you, letting you know it was time to go. You worked your way out of your partner's arms, making your way towards the exit. Your heartbeat quickened at the thought of the walk home. He would follow behind you, giving him the pleasure of the hunt and you the pleasure of the unknown. You glanced behind you, finding him and groaning softly. He was definitely turned on, the flush of his cheeks telling you all you needed to know. He seemed to stalk you, the way he followed you, his domineering presence pulling out the submissive part of you. You decided to give him a show, swaying your hips slightly. The walk to your home wasn’t but it wasn’t quick when you were impatient. Each glance behind you, you found him at varying distances behind you. Sometimes he was closer and other times he was father than you expected. But each glance gave you a rush of adrenaline. You pulled your key out of your bra as you approached the door, thoroughly wet and wanting for him. The scenarios your ran through your mind were downright sinful and you wanted nothing more than to be underneath him.   
You cursed yourself for fumbling to unlock your door, taking a breath to calm yourself.   
“You’d better hurry up with that kitten, or I’ll have to take you right here,” he growled behind you, pulling a surprised whimper from you. You hadn’t heard him come up behind you. Taking another breath you unlocked your door, barely getting to walk through the threshold before he had picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder. “You little slut, you enjoyed their hands on you didn’t you?” You kicked your heels off, not caring where they fell, but blushing at his question. He gave a sharp smack to your ass at your silence, “I asked you a question dumbass,” he growled. “And I expect you to answer.”  
“Yes,” you breathed, barely audible.   
“You just love making your master jealous don’t you? You love being a little slut for everyone huh? You wanna be fucked so bad you gotta show off to everyone?” He questioned, practically throwing you on your shared bed. He caged you in, a knee falling between your thighs. “You know what that fucking does to me,” he added, gripping your chin so you’d look him in the eyes. You knew he loved it, no matter how much he complains, he secretly loved others wanting what was his. “I’ll give you what you want, kitten. I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, all you have to do is beg me for it,” he chuckled, practically sneering at you. You groaned, slightly in arousal and frustration. You weren’t nearly worked up enough to beg. But Katsuki never struggled with undoing you. “You gonna be a brat?” he questioned, raising a brow at you. He nodded at your actions, pulling off your stockings and panties in one go, settling between your thighs. “If you want me to stop, you’re gonna have to beg,” he breathed lowly, tongue harshly finding your clit.   
You adored his mouth, if you could stay here forever you would. But right now, you didn’t want his mouth. And he knew it too. He loved to tease you with the opposite of what you wanted. You weaved your fingers into his hair pulling a low groan from him. Your back arched at the feeling, a whimper falling from your lips. “Katsuki, please,” you whined softly.   
“That’s not my name, kitten, you know that,” he chastised, giving you a harsh slap to your thigh.   
“Master,” you breathed, your next words never coming as he sucked on your bundle of nerves and high groan coming from you.   
“You sound so sexy for me kitten, I wanna fuck you so fucking bad. I know you want it, I know you want my cock,” he said, adding a finger inside you.   
“Fu- master, please,” You whined.  
“Please what kitten?” He questioned, fingers moving in a come hither motion. You pulled at his hair again, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure.   
“Fuck me, please, I need it master, please!”   
“That’s what I wanted to hear,” He praised, “dress off.” He instructed, pulling his shirt and pants off quickly. Getting out of your dress was easier than putting it on, and he didn’t give you much time before his hand found your throat. The euphoric feeling of having his hand around your throat pulled a sigh from you. “Safeword if you have too, I won’t hold back.” You nodded, both of you breaking out of your scene to confirm you wanted this.   
“Fuck me, or do I have to do it myself?” His eyes narrowed on you, a low growl coming from his chest.   
“You wanna mouth off? You wanna be a little bitch? I’ll treat you like one then,” he sneered, turning you over to spank you, using a bit of his quirk to it. You cried out from the pain and groaned from the pleasure, thighs rubbing together to seek any type of friction. You immediately regret being bratty, as he continued to spank you. You knew you wouldn’t be able to sit comfortably tomorrow, even with aftercare. His hand soothed your hot flesh, giving a kiss to your reddening skin, groaning at the thought of the marks he’d leave. He was uncomfortably hard, and he stroked himself to ease the discomfort. He chuckled softly at that, squeezing your tingling skin, pulling a soft hiss from you. “You’re mine,” he growled, leaning over to bite your neck. “You belong to me, and no one else. Isn’t that right?” You nodded with a whimper, biting your lip. He chuckled, turning you over on your back. His dark eyes stared into yours, as he moved down your trembling body, his mouth finding your center agonizingly slow. You groaned at his slowness, not wanting to move for fear that he would stop. “You’re mine,” he repeated, his tongue brushing against you and pulling a soft gasp from you. “M…….i…….n…….e” he breathed against you, tongue spelling the word out on you, marking you. Under other circumstances you wouldn’t find it attractive, but with his possessive nature the act stoked a fire inside you for more.   
“Please, please master, please. I’m sorry, I won’t do it again- I promise,” you breathed, knowing he knew you were lying. He moved from between your legs, the loss of stimulation pulling a mewl from you.   
“Shh kitten, don’t fuss. I might have to use your mouth for you, hm?” He murmured, voice dangerously low. Your body trembled slightly as he loomed over you, his dominant edge radiating off of him. A hand cupped your cheek as he stroked your bottom lip, “I’m going to fuck you until the only thing you remember is me,” he said, voice so low you barely heard it. You shivered at his words, legs spreading involuntarily. He smiled - more like sneered down at you. He ground his hips into yours harshly, removing all of the last offending clothes keeping you two apart. A hand moved to grip his blond locks, only to be pinned with your other hand by one of his. “You don’t get to touch today kitten, not after that stunt you pulled tonight,” he growled, thrusting deeply inside you. You cried out at the pain, shivering at the pleasure. “Fuck, you’re always so tight for me kitten, even after all the fucking we do,” he groaned, cock twitching inside you. You squeezed down on him, pulling a groan and a sharp slap from him against your hip. “Don’t test me,” he warned, pulling back and thrusting again. “You want me to fuck you? Want me to let you cum, hm? Cause I’m the only one who can kitten, I’m the only one who can fuck you so good you can’t think straight.” He growled, starting a brutal pace.   
Your body had long since gotten used to his strength, your first few times leaving you sore and weak. But you absolutely loved the way he took you. You loved it hard and fast just as much as you loved it soft. Her had skipped most of the foreplay, leaving you a shaking mess, groans and whimpers falling from your lips.   
“I’ll never get tired of the way you look under me kitten-fuck,” he groaned, biting his lip.   
“Can- master, let me- please I need t touch you, fuck, please I feel so good,” you whined, fingers flexing slightly.   
“You beg so pretty for me when youre getting fucked you little slut,” he groaned letting your bruised wrists go, hand wrapping around your throat instead. Your eyes fluttered at the grip, hands gripping his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. “Yes, fuck, mark me kitten- marl your master,” he moaned, hips stuttering. “Shit kitten, so tight, fuck I’m close, gonna cum inside your tight little hole, fuck,” the hand gripping your throat moved to tease your clit between the two of you, pulling a broken cry from you as you cam suddenly. The power of your orgasm knocked you out of it for a little, unaware of Bakugou following soon after you, pulling you closer to him.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
You were huddled in Katsuki’s arms, back against his chest as he rubbed your wrists gently.   
“I didn’t mean to be so rough,” he said softly. “I just got, well I did get a little jealous.”  
“It’s okay baby, I liked it. I would’ve told you if it was too much,” you said turning to face him. The two of you had taken care of each other afterwards, cleaning up and taking a soothing bath together. “And anyways you know I like when you leave marks,” you said softly.   
“I don’t think you can take me another time, kitten, don’t tease me,” he chuckled. You hated that he was right, but you were a little sore from your escapades.   
“I know,” you sighed, a bit sad. You cuddled closer to him instead, kissing along his collarbone. “I love you,” you breathed softly, resting your cheek against his warm chest as he stroked your hair.  
“I love you too you little shit,” he said with a soft chuckle, kissing your hair gently. “Now let’s try to get some rest hm?” You nodded softly, eyes already falling shut at the sound of his voice


End file.
